ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Eva Azarova
Eva Azarova is a woman. An agent for Russia as well as a protégé of the late Counselor Anton Pavlenko, she also acted as the girlfriend of Luca Sciuto, the extremely naïve foster brother of NCIS Chief Forensics Specialist Abigail Sciuto. Biography Pre-Series Eva had been abducted by a man named Viktor and forced to enter the Russian GRU agency by him, where she had it molded into her that she was a disposable agent. As such, she desired revenge against Viktor. In addition, she also had a tracker placed in her molar without her knowledge. She also worked under Pavlenko, whom she looked up to. Eventually, she was so proficient at her skills as an agent that she became a person of interest for five agencies, including NCIS. Sister City At some point, she had accompanied Anton Pavlenko to meet up with the CEO of Blye Industries, Jenner Blye due to evidence coming to light that one of their projects, a state-of-the-art battleship, had apparently been stolen from him and his company by the Russians and was trying to prevent a war with the United States. During this time, she also met with the chef for the company, Luca Sciuto, and entered a relationship with him. However, she soon became aware that a conspiracy was occurring within Blye Industries, including the poisoning of several people onboard via poison dart frog venom coated on the food. She prevented Luca from being killed, though at the same time she had to plant evidence that made it seem as though Luca had been responsible for the deaths, as she suspected that the conspiracy was not only within Blye Industries, but it was fairly high up and needed to draw out the person responsible. After Luca's innocence was proven and she was discovered, she then made a call to Gibbs, both to cryptically hint that "things aren't all they seem", and also specifically to lure him to Anton Pavlenko's place at his orders, anticipating that they were tracing her call. Unfortunately, Pavlenko's death resulted in her being ruled a suspect in his murder, forcing her to act as a renegade agent and be on the run. She eventually hid within New Orleans, having anticipated that Pavlenko would be discreetly delivered to the NCIS station at the area, and met up with Luca and Dwayne Cassius Pride. She then fled after a standoff and went off the radar. She then hid out at a motel, although she then witnessed the head of security at Blye Industries gun down several of the GRU agents (although NCIS initially suspected Eva of being responsible for the attack). Eventually, she then went to the museum where she and Luca met, and after admitting she had used him, then proceeded to save him from the chief of security for Blye Industries and then fought him. After he was dispatched, she then reluctantly surrendered to NCIS custody. She then revealed what had occurred, and also revealed to Pride that, while the chief of security had silenced several people in the know about the ship, he had not been acting on the behalf of the Russians, resulting in them deducing that Blye had orchestrated the entire conspiracy and was selling secrets to American enemies. She then was sent to a maximum prison facility in the US, both due to her already checkered past and as a subtle means of protecting her from her handlers who would have had her killed for going renegade if she was delivered to them. Pandora's Box Part 2 Eva Azarova managed to somehow escape from her maximum security prison, and proceeded to hack a terrorist playbook from the Department of Homeland Security via one of its agents illegally accessing DHS material from a personal computer at his home. She then offered a sale, intending to lure out Viktor, her former mentor, so she could kill him in revenge for his role in forcing her to become an agent. She later encountered Agent Tammy Grigorio, at the time undercover as one of the recently killed buyers, although she quickly deduced she was not the buyer since she was there when the buyer was killed and led her to her apartment. Grigorio then revealed her status as an NCIS agent and after a brief struggle subdued her. Eva then revealed that, although she was definitely responsible for the theft of the terrorist playbook, she had no involvement in the deaths of the two buyers just as Viktor's men arrived to steal the playbook by causing a blackout in the room. She then encountered Dwayne Pride and explained who Viktor was and that she did her actions for revenge against him. She then offered to help them in finding Nicholas Torres (who ended up captured by Viktor and his men earlier), allowing herself to undergo a prisoner transfer. However, once she got to Viktor, she then proceeded to stab him with his own knife and killed him. Although Pride and Grigorio were horrified that she exacted revenge before they could get Torres' location, she revealed that Viktor would have double-crossed them and had him killed had she let him live. She then proceeded to call Viktor's men in an attempt to stall them long enough so Timothy McGee and Sebastian Lund would trace the location of Torres to Christopher LaSalle and Sonja Percy and rescue him in time. She then willingly surrendered herself to custody, and made clear she fully expected herself to serve a very long prison sentence as a result of her actions and cited it was worth it. She then was escorted out by Torres, although not before she gave Tammy Gregorio a farewell kiss. The Asset Eva eventually ended up returning after her brother nearly got assassinated by Russian agents due to a leak. She eventually got reunited with Tammy Gregorio. She ultimately faked her death afterwards, and moved to a safehouse with her brother. Personality Appearance de:Eva Azarova Category:Russians Category:One-Off NCIS Characters Category:Russians in NCIS: New Orleans Category:Recurring NCIS: New Orleans Characters